Something Wicked
by Statiic97
Summary: Set after season 1 with some changes. The Hale pack is trying to overcome the events of the previous year and work together to be a pack. But with the arrival of a mysterious new student, a dangerous group of hunters, and a string of bizarre murders; the Pack may have their work cut out for them.
1. New Kid

Hey! Okay so many firsts for me this past couple of weeks, so I figured I should include Teen Wolf fanfiction in that list.

Okay so this is based in an AU where the entire pack was bit in the first season _before_ Derek became the Alpha and Jackson was never the lizard thing. Also Danny figures it out sooner but isn't bitten. I will try to keep with Canon as much as possible because I like the story-lines minus Allison's death(which may or may not still happen) and Boyd and Erica's death because WHY did that happen? I honestly don't know. But enough with the ranting.

Disclaimer: I don't own or have ever owned Teen Wolf. All characters and associated things belong with the appropriate owners.

Also I apologize for any OOC. I am writing the characters from memory

Enjoy!

Stiles, Scott, and Danny were lying on the cold ground of the warehouse, waiting for someone to come save them. "They have to know we're missing, right?" Danny asked the other two. "Yeah of course." Scott said optimistically. "Then where are they? Stiles muttered. "Tracking us." Scott assumed, shrugging his shoulders. "Your optimism is endearing." Danny said sarcastically. "Well, they have to come eventually." Scott reassured them. Before the other two could answer the door creaked open and one of the hunters stepped in. "Hello boys," He smirked as he produced a blade dripping with Wolfsbane. "Let's have a talk." He approached Scott with the knife.

12 hours earlier

"I just don't see how you could have known." Stiles said to Danny as they waited for the rest of their friends. "Look, it's not that difficult to figure out if you keep an open mind." Danny said with a shrug "Whatever dude." Stiles threw his hands in the air in mock defeat. Scoot, Isaac, and Boyd joined them as they were waiting. "Hey man did you remember that science project that was due today?" Stiles asked Scott. "What? Oh no man I totally spaced out!" Scott said agitated. "Relax we can pick it up during free period." Stiles assured. "What's with you?" Danny asked curious about Scott's behavior. "Full moon is coming up. It's like a werewolf's period." Stiles explained.

"Excuse me?" A voice behind him asked.

Stiles jumped and turned around to see Erica, Allison, and Lydia standing with their arms crossed and eyes narrowed. "Uh well I meant um heh." Stiles stuttered as he rubbed the back of his head. He looked to the other guys for help, but they just shook their heads turned away. "Way to be a pack." Stiles muttered. The first bell rang out before the girls could do any damage to Stiles and they all made their way to their first class. Stiles, Danny, and Scott were walking to chemistry when Jackson ran up behind them. "Dude where have you been?" Danny asked looking over Jackson. "Derek thinks that there are hunters in Beacon Hills." Jackson answered. "No shit." Stiles said referring to the Argent family. After the events which led to Derek becoming the Alpha and Kate's death, the Argents and the wolves had agreed to a stalemate as long as neither side hurt innocents or tried to spark a war. "No, dumb ass." Jackson growled. "There's another group of hunters snooping around." "And the full moon's in a few nights." Scott realized. "Yeah. See the problem now?" Jackson sniped. "Guys, come on we can talk about it in class." Danny urged them all to the classroom.

After they had all sat down, Mr. Harris made an announcement. "Class, we have a new student joining us today," He indicated the teenager standing next to him. "This is Eric Michelson." The teenager gave a small smile and a wave. He was wearing a white zip-up with a black undershirt and dark blue jeans. He had spiked up brown hair with electric blue tips and hazel eyes. He also looked as if he would rather die than be up in the front of the class being stared at. "Well, tell us something about yourself." Mr. Harris snapped. "Uh, well I'm from New York, lived in L.A before that and uhh I like to garden?" Eric offered. The class laughed and Eric turned red. "Alright. Torture is over. Well this form of it anyway. Go sit." Mr. Harris waved Eric away. "Uhh where do I sit?" Eric asked nervously. "Oh!" Mr. Harris said having just realized he didn't assign him anywhere. "Well uh just partner up with McCall and Stilenski for now. McCall!" Scott raised his hand and Eric walked over and sat next to him.

"Hey." Scott whispered in a friendly tone. "Hi." Eric returned with a smile. "I'm Scott, this is Stiles." Stiles waved with a smirk. Eric nodded at him and got out his notebook. "Sooo you're from New York?" Scott asked. "Yep." Eric replied. "What was it like?" "Crowded." Eric answered with a laugh. "What about L.A?" Stiles asked leaning across Scott. "Shiny." Eric said. "Why did you leave?" Scott asked curiously. "New York or L.A?" Eric returned. "Either and/or both." "We left New York because of my mom's work and we left L.A because of me." "Why? What happened?" Stiles asked. Eric twitched. "Maybe I'll tell you later." "Boys!" Mr. Harris raised his voice. The three boys snapped their heads to see Mr. Harris. "This isn't social hour gentlemen." "We were paying attention." Stiles protested. "I seriously doubt that, especially from you Stilenski." The class laughed as Stiles's face turned red. Scott and Danny tensed. They hated it when someone called Stiles out because of his ADD.

"Actually, sir." Eric spoke up. "We weren't paying attention." "Really? I could have guessed that." Mr. Harris said sarcastically. "But we had a good reason, sir." Eric insisted. "This should be good. What then was I explaining right before I interrupted your little chat that you felt you didn't need to pay attention?" Mr. Harris asked with barely contained smugness. "You were explaining that venous blood, blood which hasn't been exposed to oxygen as a result from leaving our bodies through a cut or other methods, is blue as a result of our species being mammal." Mr. Harris's face fell a little but he nodded and was about to continue when Eric spoke again. "But you're wrong," Mr. Harris went rigid. "See our blood is red because of hemoglobin which is brighter when exposed to oxygen, but is still red without exposure. The reason some people, such as yourself apparently, believe that our blood is blue is because of our close link with some animals that do in fact have blue blood and also the color of our veins which are only blue because of the layer of skin, sir." Eric finished. "And since you had it wrong," Eric continued. "I felt we didn't have to pay attention to false information no matter the source, but you shouldn't beat yourself up, sir. It's a common mistake for most people." Mr. Harris had a full out sneer on his face as half the class, including Scott, Stiles, Jackson, and Danny, stifled laughs while the other half were trying to catch up on what exactly Eric had said. "Thank you for that explanation, Mr. Michelson. We can discuss this further in detention after school today." The bell rang out and Mr. Harris gave the class the assignment and smirked at Eric when he gave him the detention slip.

In the hallway, Eric was getting pats on the back, both in sympathy and congrats, from the other students. "One class and you already have detention, that's got to be a world record." Stiles guessed as he, Eric, and Scott walked to their next class. "My record's twelve minutes actually." Eric said as he crumpled up his slip and threw it into a trashcan they passed. "Twelve minutes?" Scott asked in awe. "Yep, I flipped off the principle in the parking lot in New York." Eric grinned. "Why?" Stiles asked. "He cut me off at a red light earlier." Eric shrugged. "Thanks by the way." Stiles said as they walked. "For what?" Eric asked confused. "Earlier in the classroom when Mr. Harris called me out." Stiles muttered. "ADD?" Eric asked with sympathy. "Yeah." Stiles nodded. "What a dick." Eric muttered. "Yeah, I'm sorry you got into detention because of me." Stiles said. "Oh, I would have gotten detention at some point today," Eric assured him. "At least this way I stick up for a potential friend." "That matters?" Scott asked. "It will when the school calls my mom and she asked what happened." Eric smiled. "Why would she care about the reason?" Scott asked. "Because in my family we don't punish each other for sticking up for our beliefs. We'll disagree but never hold it against each other." Eric explained as they approached the classroom. "Wow. Discipline sounds fun in your family." Stiles said. "Yeah, it's really not." Eric laughed as they entered the classroom.

"Lunchtime!" Stiles cheered as the trio entered the cafeteria. Students were talking at their tables and you git the sense that everyone had their place. "So then the teacher runs out of the office just in time to see his car getting towed." Eric finished his story about a prank he pulled. Scott laughed along with Eric as Stiles led them to the lunch line. "Come sit with us." Stiles offered as Eric looked around for a table. "Thanks." He muttered gratefully. They sat down and were soon joined by Danny, Jackson, and Erica. "Hey, you're the new kid." Erica said with a smile. "Eric." Eric smiled back. "No way! I'm Erica!" Erica laughed as she subtlety flipped her hair. "That's awesome." Eric said with the same laugh. "We need to change that." Danny said looking between the two. "Why?" Erica and Eric asked at the same time. "That." Danny deadpanned.

"Scott can I talk to you for a second? Alone?" Jackson stood up and walked away from the table. Scott shrugged at the others and left to follow Jackson. As soon as they were out of earshot of the others, excluding Erica, Jackson gave a "Are you freaking kidding me?!" look. "What?" Scott asked. "You think it's just a coincidence that the same day Derek finds out there are more hunters in town, that kid starts school here and gets friendly with you?" Jackson growled. "Come on you can't be serious." Scott laughed. "Oh really? Remember Allison?" Jackson asked sarcastically. "Yeah, I remember." Scott said. "I remember she chose to help us when we needed it." "But you don't deny that she was with the hunters." "She didn't know about that than." "Maybe he doesn't either, but either way we can't trust him." Scott gave Jackson a look that said he was crazy, but all Jackson did was shrug and they returned to the table. Lydia, Allison, and Isaac had joined the table and were interrogating Eric with questions about his life and New York. If the other two wolves caught the conversation between Scott and Jackson, they didn't show it. "What was your favorite part of New York?" Allison asked. "Central Park." Eric answered as Isaac asked. "Do you play sports?" "I'm more of a nerd than athlete." "Have you dated anyone before?' Lydia asked with a wink to Erica. "Uh, yes I have." Eric answered. "Who?" "No one you know." Eric simply said. "I-I meant- never mind." Lydia said.

"So I hear you stood up to Mr. Harris." Boyd said having joined the group. "Yep." Eric said. "Defending Stiles?" Lydia asked. "How'd you guess?" Eric asked. "It's always Stiles." She replied with a hint of fondness in her voice. "Hey we're hanging out after school till the boys get done with lacrosse," Allison spoke up. "You should come with us." "It's just at the field." Erica added wit ha little hope in her voice. "Okay." Eric agreed. "Great, we can watch the beasts hit each other and sweat in the sun." Allison said with mock disapproval. "Sounds like a fun time." Eric said slowly, winking at Danny who then choked on his milk.

After practice, the boys were getting changed and showering when they got a text from Derek.

 _Found hunter's hideout. Wolves with me. Allison and Lydia, scout the location. Stiles and Danny be ready with medical and get away vehicle._

The pack went to work on the jobs they had been assigned. Allison, with her bow and daggers, gave Lydia a handgun. "You can use this thing, right?" The wolves, minus Scott, started toward the Hale house. Stiles, Danny, and Scott walked to the jeep. Eric had left after practice saying he needed to check something at home. Jackson had shared his suspicions with the rest of pack and they agreed to keep an eye on the guy. "Just go Scott," Stiles said as he and Danny threw their bags in the back. " We'll be fine." "Well I can't help but worry." Scott said. "Yeah yeah-" "Shh." Scott shushed Stiles. "What?" Danny asked looking around. "Shh." Scott repeated. He focused his hearing and found he couldn't hear anything past the immediate area. "Something's wrong." He told the other two. "We need to get out of here." Scott whispered. "Why?" Danny asked. "Because I can't turn." Scott muttered. "Why not?" Stiles asked. "We need to go now!" Scott shouted as he pushed Stiles into the jeep. "Okay! Okay!" Stile relented as he tried to start the jeep. The engine stuttered then died. "Shit!" Stiles cursed. A gunshot ran out from about twenty feet in front of them. "Run!" Scott shouted as they ran away from the source of the shot. Another gunshot rang out and Danny dropped like a weight to the ground. "Danny!" Scott turned around and turned Danny over. A dart was sticking out of his neck. "What the heeeelllll?" He fell asleep as three darts hit him in the chest. "Guys!" Stiles turned around to see his friends on the ground, but he didn't see much else as a blow to back of the head rendered him unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review!


	2. Rescue

The hunter approached Scott with the blade. "Where's the rest of your pack?" The hunter growled. "I don't know what you're talking about." Scott said. The hunter grabbed Scott's neck and, with surprising strength, threw him across the room. "I'll be back for you two." He hissed at Danny and Stiles. He crossed the room to where Scott was trying to get up. "Who is your Alpha?" The hunter asked. "I don't know what you're talking about." Scott replied in a quiet voice. "Okay let's try something else," The hunter grabbed Scott by the head and exposed his neck. "You!" He shouted at Stiles. "Answer my question or your friend here dies." Scott shook his head at Stiles and Stiles looked unsure. "Who is your Alpha?" The hunter asked again. Stiles remained silent. "Have it your way." The hunter grinned as he brought the knife to Scott's throat.

Just as he was about to drag the knife, a voice came from the open door. "Dutch, get in here! There's movement on the perimeter!" Dutch scowled as he sheathed the blade. "I'll be back." and he kicked Scott in the chest before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him. "Scott! Are you okay?" Stiles asked as Scott groaned. "Yeah, I just forgot how nice it was to be resistant to pain." "Why can't you wolf out?" Danny asked worried. "You don't think it like wore off do you?" Scott asked seriously. "This isn't like the freaking flu where you get better, Scott." Stiles said exasperated. "Hey! You never know. Lydia's immune." Scott defended.

A meow from the window interrupted the argument. The guys looked up to see a cat in the window, staring at them. "Hey kitty." Danny said in a gentle tone. "It can't understand you, dude." Stiles muttered. "In a world where we have werewolves, is it really so difficult to believe that cats can understand us?" Danny asked. "Okay, we need to get out of here." Stiles said looking at Danny with a sideways look. "Hey, little guy," Scott said to the cat who was still in the window. "Can you help us?" Stiles was about to tell Scott to shut up when the cat jumped from the window and landed not far from the boys. In the light they could see the cat's white fur and green eyes. The cat walked up to Stiles and jumped onto his head. "Hey, get down from there!" Stiles shouted. The cat stretched which caused it's claws to come out and dig into Stiles's scalp. "OW!" Stiles shouted. The noise behind the door stopped and the cat scratched Stiles on the scalp again. "Cut it out!" Stiles shouted. Footsteps came closer to door and the cat jumped down from Stiles's head and ran for the shadows. The door opened and Dutch walked in. "What the hell is going on here?!" The boys saw the cat run out the door. "Uh, he's hitting me." Stiles accused Danny who smiled sheepishly at Dutch. "The kid who is tied to the boiler, by both hands in handcuffs, and sitting 12 ft away hit you?" Dutch gave him a look that said he thought Stiles was full of shit. "Yep. He did." Stiles nodded slowly. "I saw the whole thing!" Scott interjected. "You're facing away from them!" Dutch shouted. "I have eyes in the back of my head." Scott said in a serious voice. "Like Mad-Eye Moody." Danny said. At Dutch's confused expression, he added, "From Harry Potter?"

The cat ran back in as silently as when it had left. "What the hell happened?" Dutch asked having had enough of the games. "What happened?" Stiles asked him. "That's what I want to know!" Dutch said angrily. "Know what?" Danny asked. "What happened!" Dutch shouted. "Something happened?" Scott asked confused. "Dutch get your ass back in here and help prepare! They're coming!" "I'm going to enjoy skinning you boys." Dutch muttered as he left, closing the door behind him.

The cat ran out of the corner with a ring of keys around it's neck. "What the hell?" Stiles asked amazed. "Good job, little buddy!" Scott praised the cat. "Awesome!" Danny said quietly cheered. The cat shook the ring of keys loose and picked up a key with it's mouth and walked behind Scott. "It is not doing what I think it's doing." Stiles groaned. A click sounded in the small room and Scott pulled his hands away free from the cuffs. "It did!" Scott cheered as he grabbed the keys from the cat and scratched it behind it's ears. It purred gently and Scott proceeded to unlock Danny's and Stiles's handcuffs. The cat brushed up against Stiles's leg and meowed gently almost like it was apologizing. "Yeah, yeah. You're forgiven, fuzzball." The cat looked almost indignant as it looked up at Stiles. "What?" He asked the cat. The cat's head whipped around towards the door and it hissed. "What is it?" Danny asked. The cat growled and showed it's claws. "The hunter is coming back?" Scott guessed. The cat hissed and it's fur stood up. "Wait, is it-" Stiles was interrupted by a howl. "The pack is here." Danny said in relief. The cat continued to hiss at the door. "Don't worry, they're our friends." Scott said to the cat. "What if it's Dutch?" Stiles asked. "We could fight him off." Scott reassured. "Unless he has a gun." Danny muttered. "Didn't think about that." Scott muttered. The door opened and indeed it was Dutch, holding a shotgun, that was on the other side. "Get up and stay-what the hell?" He cursed as he saw the three teens standing by the door. Before he could do anything, the cat launched itself at Dutch. "What the fuck?!" He shouted as the cat clawed at his neck and face, he dropped his gun and tried to get the cat off of his face. Stiles grabbed the gun as they ran out the door and Danny ripped the cat from Dutch's face. Scott closed the door on Dutch, who was on his knees trying to stop the bleeding from his neck and face.

They ran into the rest of the pack who were recovering from the fight. Bodies of the other hunter littered the ground, some in various stages of dismemberment and others with arrows sticking out of their chests. "Guys!" Isaac said as he spotted them. "What the hell is that?" Derek growled at the cat currently curled up against Danny's chest. "It's a cat." Stiles said. "I can see that, Stiles." Derek sighed. "Good, I was worried those big eyes of yours were going bad." Stiles said in a mock worried tone. "All the better to see your annoying face with." Derek returned. "It's a smart cat. It helped us get out of that room." Scott said pointing to the closed door. "Is it a shapeshifter?" Boyd asked approaching for a closer look. "I don't think so." Derek said inspecting the cat closer before sniffing it. The cat growled in indignation before swatting Derek's nose and leaping from Danny's hold. "That little son of-" Derek growled, his eyes glowing red. "Hey did you guys turn during the fight?" Scott asked suddenly. "Yeah." Jackson said like it was obvious. "Why?" Erica asked. "Because I lost my senses when the hunters kidnapped us and I couldn't use them or transform in the room either." Scott explained. "That's impossible! Nothing can take away your power." Derek said. "Well something did!" Scott shouted. Derek growled and his eyes turned red. Scott backed down and scowled. "Where's the cat?" Allison asked as she looked around the warehouse. The rest of the pack looked too and it was Erica who spotted it. "Over there!" She ran to the door where the cat was pawing it as if to push it open. "It came from the window," Danny said, "Maybe it wants to leave." "We can't let it." Derek said. "Here little guy." Erica opened the door for him. "Wait!" Stiles and Scott shouted even as the door opened completely. Dutch was laying on the ground dead from the scratch marks and the cat sitting in the center of the room. "Damn the cat really did a number on him." Jackson said in amazement. "Because it's the greatest warrior in the world!" Erica cooed. The others stared at her. "What? I like cats and if we're keeping it then I get to name it." The cat jumped up to the pipe Stiles had been cuffed to and then leaped up to the top of the boiler. He disappeared from the view of the pack who entered the room to see if they could find it. "Woah!" Isaac muttered. "What the hell?" Derek asked. "Anyone else feeling weak?" Erica asked. "Shit!" Jackson cursed. "What?" Allison asked. "I don't feel right." Jackson said. "Me neither." Isaac agreed. "Told you." Scott muttered. The cat reappeared with something in it's mouth and leaped down to the floor. "What's it got?" Boyd asked. The cat trotted up to Lydia who knelled down and offered her hand. The cat placed a pendant in her hand, meowed, and as quick as a flash was up at the window. It meowed one last time and jumped from the window to the outside. "What is it?" Allison asked, looking at it form where she was standing. "It looks like a pendant with symbols." Lydia observed. "Get rid of it!" Derek growled holding his stomach like he was going to be sick. "Hang on," Allison said grabbing it from Lydia. "Maybe my dad can tell us what it is." She put it in her pocket. "I think we should go." Scott murmured. The other wolves nodded in agreement and they left the hideout to return to their homes and sleep off the effects of the pendant.


	3. Questions

Alright. This chapter may seem confusing so I'll explain the events of the past so it will hopefully make more sense.

Scott was bitten, then Allison showed up, Peter then bit Isaac, Erica, and Boyd to try to grow his pack and convinced them to fight with him, the same things in the first few episodes of season 2 just replace Derek with Peter and minus Gerald and the Kanima, Peter attacks and bites Lydia, Derek kills Peter, Derek bites Jackson, no Kanima (yet), Danny reveals his knowledge of werewolves.

Everything clear? Yes? No? Ah well you'll pick up on it

Now for the chapter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Scott, Stiles, Allison, and Erica were hanging out by the lockers before the first bell, discussing the pendant and the events of the previous night. "So what did your dad say about it?" Scott asked. Allison shrugged. "He had never seen anything like it before and neither has Mom." Stiles sighed. "Great, so there's yet another thing we don't understand to add to the list." "What about the cat?" Erica asked. "They agree that it's a shapeshifter, but also told me to tell you not to trust it." Scott raised an eyebrow. "So you still haven't told them that you're-" "No." Allison said shortly. "I mean," She added, seeing the others' looks. "They're still getting used to the fact that there's a whole pack they can't hunt. I don't want to add that I'm technically a member of said pack." The others looked somewhat understanding and they talked about other things until the bell rang and they went to their classes.

In History, Scott found himself sitting between Eric and Lydia. Stiles was in front of him and Allison was behind him. "Hey," Eric whispered to Scott. "What's up?" He asked. "Is Jackson okay?" Scott gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?" The others leaned in to better hear. "Like is he mental a little?" Eric asked seriously. Stiles stifled a laugh. "Why are you asking?" Lydia asked snidely. "He keeps," Eric paused and looked like he was trying to find the right word. "Sniffing me." He finished with a puzzled expression. "Sniffing?" Scott asked. "Yeah, all throughout English, he kept leaning in and breathing in like he was smelling something." Eric looked at them, hoping for an answer. Before anyone could answer, the bell rang. "Look, he probably like your cologne or something." Stiles bluffed as they packed up. Eric nodded, not looking completely convinced. "I'm sure it was nothing," Lydia said. "Lunch?" She started toward the door. Scott and Allison looked at Eric in invitation. "Really?" Eric asked unsure. "Yeah, you joined us yesterday." Allison said. "I thought that was first day hospitality." Eric muttered. "No way!" Stiles said. "You sure?" Eric still didn't seem convinced. "Yes. We're sure!" Scott said with one of his grins. The other two nodded and Eric smiled. "I just have to ask something about the assignment and I'll meet you down there." Eric said. "Great!" Scott said. They left the room and proceeded down the hallway. "What was that about?" Stiles wondered as they walked. "Right? First day hospitality? What is that?" Scott asked. "It's a term a few people use to describe their first day at a new school." Allison said. "What does it mean?" Stiles asked. "It's like: Everyone is nice to you on the first day because you don't know how the school works and the next day everyone treats you the same as everyone else." Allison explained. "I'm guessing you have some experience with that?" Stiles asked. Allison nodded. "People pretend to like you and be your friend, then the next day they laugh in your face when you talk to them in the hall." She said bitterly. Scott grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. She smiled at him and they entered the cafeteria.

"Why were you sniffing Eric?" Lydia asked Jackson as they sat down. "I was trying to get his scent." Jackson responded. "Why?" Lydia asked. "Because he could be with the hunters." "We killed the hunters." Boyd muttered. "Not all of them. Derek thinks that the group we encountered was part of a larger group heading our way." Jackson informed them. "And he think that Eric is part of them?" Erica asked. "He wants to keep an eye on him." Jackson said. "He isn't going to have us kill him is he?" Danny asked cautiously. "He might." Boyd said. "Just make sure he is actually a threat," Lydia said cocky. "Wouldn't want a repeat of last time Derek thought someone was dangerous." The others winced as they remembered the incident in question. They had thought Lydia was a Kanima after being bitten by Peter and had tried to kill her. Scott, Allison, Stiles, and Eric sat down at the table. "Hey guys!" Stiles greeted cheerfully. Eric gave Jackson a wary eye and sat next to Danny. "So twin," Erica leaned over Danny and smiled at Eric. "Twin?" Jackson asked. "Yes." Erica smiled. "So, anyway, do you like cats?" The group looked at Erica with a questioning expression. "Yeah, I've got one at home." Eric returned her smile. "Really?" Erica said. "What a coincidence. Because I saw a really cool cat last night." Eric raised an eyebrow. "What did it look like?" He asked sipping his water. "White fur, green eyes, oh and the cutest face ever." Erica swooned. "Wasn't mine." Eric said. "Really?" Allison asked. "Yeah, my cat is brown with grey eyes." Eric answered simply. "So you wouldn't know anything about the cat or where it might have been last night?" Erica asked. Eric took a swig of water before answering. "Nope." Erica looked disappointed and didn't say anything. "So what do you do for fun?" Danny asked, trying to break the awkward silence. "Uh read, video games, and sing." Eric muttered. "You sing?" Isaac asked, not buying it. "Yes." Eric bit back. "There's a musical coming up in the drama club." Lydia said. "Maybe I'll try out." "I'd love to hear you sing." Danny said randomly. Eric gave him a weird look. "I-I mean uh I'd like to hear your voice uhh" Danny was turning red. Eric smiled. "Calm down, Danny. I know what you meant." Danny nodded and focused on his food after that. "Would Eric Michelson please report to the principle's office." Allison's mom's voice rang out through the P.A. "Great." Eric muttered as he got up and swung his backpack over his shoulder. "See ya." Stiles waved as Eric left.

After he was out of earshot; Stiles, Lydia, Danny, and Allison leaned in closer to the group of werewolves. "So, I'm assuming you all have the results of the lie detector?" Stiles asked. "He wasn't lying." Boyd said. "About the cat." Jackson muttered. "Well, she also asked him about where the cat had been and if it was at the warehouse then he didn't know about the warehouse either." Stiles rambled. "So he's innocent?" Isaac asked. "For now at least." Jackson said. "Now, what about the pendant?" Lydia asked Allison, who shook her head. "Nothing." "Ditto on the research end." Stiles added. "Nothing?" Isaac asked incredulously. "About the pendent. What about the markings?" Scott asked. "It's a form of Latin." Lydia informed them. "Can you read it?" Erica asked. Lydia shook her head with an angry expression. "I recognize a few words like moon and blood, but everything else is gibberish." The others looked disheartened. "Wait! Deacon!" Scott shouted. Some other students looked towards them before returning to their own lunches. "The vet?" Jackson asked. "He's not just a vet." Scott said. "Not what he claims." Stiles muttered. "I bet he could tell us what the pendent is." Scott reasoned. "Great, so we'll pay him a visit after practice today." Stiles said, clamping Scott on the back. "And we'll plan for the hunters." Boyd said with a nod to the other wolves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Please review! Who doesn't like getting reviews? Answer: Nobody!


End file.
